Trouble in the Library
by Catman6543
Summary: One-shot. Zoe leads a rather boring life. She reads a lot, and doesn't have many friends. When she is asked to help prank a certain librarian, Zoe knows her life is about to be made interesting by two redheads.


**Hey!  
This is my time publishing a fanfic on here. I wrote it for someone on a facebook page that I admin, and she thought it was great, so I thought I would put it on here!**

**Please feel free to review, and advice or constructive criticism would be amazing! :D  
Shoutout to NightSand for editing this little story. Thankyou! 3**

* * *

Zoe sat under the tree, reading her book. It was a great one, really fascinating. She was just getting into the most exciting bit of the book when she heard some rustling. She quickly looked around, but saw no one.

'_Weird... maybe I imagined it_.' she thought, then went back to reading her book.

*SNAP!* The sound of a cracking tree branch was heard, making Zoe jump.

"Ok, I definitely did not imagine that!" she said. Suddenly some movement from above caught her eye. She looked up to find that Fred and George, the two biggest pranksters in the school, were seated in the tree above her.

"Oh my god, DON'T do that! You just about gave me a heart attack!" Zoe glared up at them.

"Aw, don't get your knickers in a twist." replied Fred. "Yeah, we just wanted to ask you something." said George.

"And what might that be?" Zoe asked shyly. She was in Hufflepuff, and they were in Gryffindor. She knew them for their notorious pranks, but not well. Not well at all. She wondered why they were coming to her for help when they could've easily asked anyone else.

"It's... a prank. To do with Madam Finch." said Fred. "Yeah, that snotty old beast needs a good prank. I doubt she's even talked to anyone in the past twenty years." continued George.

"But.. but why do you need me? I'm not very good with pranks…" Zoe enquired, sighing.

"Yeah, but you're a bookworm, and the prank is obviously going to be in the Library. And, you're a good liar." said Fred.

"Well… fair enough." Zoe remembered how she had gotten her friends out of trouble by lying to the teachers. She hadn't known at the time that Fred and George were there, watching on. "I guess I'll help you."

"Excellent!" cried Fred. "Now, down to business…" said George.

Zoe sat nervously in the Library. She had a book in her hands, and some parchment and a quill were spread across the table. Looking for Madam Finch, she spotted her telling off a student for eating in the Library.

"Madam Finch?" Zoe called. "D'you think you could help me find a book on goblins? This one is no good, it doesn't have anything at all on goblins." Madam Finch stalked over. "Well of course it's no good, stupid girl, you're in the completely wrong time frame!" she scoffed. "Come with me." Zoe grinned to herself and glanced around just in time to see the end of George's coat whipping around the door of Madam Finch's office.

"Yes.. Uh huh… yep, OK. Thanks Madam Finch, I think this one will help." Zoe sighed in exasperation as she interrupted Madam Finch's largely boring explanation on goblins.

"Well... if you're sure?" Madam Finch replied. "Oh my goodness, look at the time! The Library is now closed! Go on, get out!" She brandished her walking stick at Zoe.

Zoe ran back to the table, collected all of her books and stuffed them away in her bag. She speed-walked out of the Library and then ran to the empty classroom directly under Madam Finch's office, where she was supposed to meet Fred and George.

"How… how.. did it g-go?" She panted, doubling over.

"Absolutely perfectly. If you just hold on for a bit… any minute now.." said Fred as Zoe tried to catch her breath.

They all waited silently, their ears straining for any noise.

*BANG!* There was a loud noise, and then they could hear Madam Finch quite clearly through the roof. "What.. what is this? Oh… oh my goodness.. is.. is this… BUBOTUBER PUS?! ALL OVER MY BOOKS AND DESK?! WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!"

Zoe collapsed in laughter. Fred and George simply looked at each other with an identical grin on their faces. Then the two of them ran over to Zoe and they all hugged.

"Not bad for a first go, I must admit." said Fred. "You were pretty good, Zoe. Maybe we'll ask you to help us again sometime." said George.

Zoe simply grinned at her two new friends.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I love your face,**

**Catherine**


End file.
